Only you can choose the path you walk on
by Michiwu
Summary: ok so, in the end this story ended up as an AU, with the main focus on a OC character. The romance genre is there for something that will develop later, and I wont give away anything about couples that'll end up forming, at least not yet.


**Now, while one can't really say this is my ****_first_**** fanfic, seeing how I started one, but never really got further than like 1000 words..  
That doesn't mean I wont continue it later though, It just didn't seem like I could come up with anything decent so I'm just taking a slight break. NOW! I do know that my other one, and most likely this one wont be very well written. Seeing how I don't really write a lot, nor do I think I'm good at it. However I love reading, and sometimes I get the urge to write even though I'm pretty bad at it, ahahaha.. eah..To be honest I had originally intented for this to be an AU story, focusing on a stronger Naruto, but yeah.. you can all see how that ended up, wahhahaha.  
**

**ANYWAY, that's all I wanted to say, it probably wont be good, but hey, if you do read it leave a review or something, ye? It'd help, although I'm not expecting anything. At least not when the story havent gotten anywhere yet.**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Prologue: The horrible demon

"Hey look, it's that kid" the villagers said in disgust at the little girl walking past them with her head hung down looking at the ground. They all looked at her like she was some sort of monster. Glaring at her, throwing rocks at her. _Why do they hate me?_ She thought as she walked past the villagers towards the gate leading out to the forest. _I never did anything to do them.. _"Hey, take this you demon kid!" A villager said as he threw a rock towards the little gril, hitting her in the head, the girl letting out a low sound as the rock hit her. There was a trail of blood going from the top of her head, down past her brown eyes, and dripping down at the ground. "Hah! The little demon girl can't even dodge our rocks" The villagers said mockingly to the little girl. _Why do they do this? I wish they all would just drop dead.. _The villagers walked slowly towards the girl, wicked grins plastered on their faces, one of the villagers grabbing the collar of her worn out shirt and started dragging her towards an alley, laughing a wicked laugh as they started punching and kicking the girl. She fell to the ground, her arms protecting her face as the villagers fists kept hitting her again and again, some kicking her as well. They all laughed as if they were just having a fun, playing a game with friends. _Everyday I go through similar stuff, they kick me, they punch me. They don't even look at me as a human being. Calling me demon for no reason.. _"HEY, STOP THAT" A voice rang out in the other side of the alley. "Why are you grouping up, abusing a little child?" The villagers turned their heads seeing a blonde teen with blue eyes in the opposite side of the alley, glaring at them. The villagers smirked, one of them walking forward, as the others started kicking and punching the little girl again. "What do you mean by calling her a little kid?" the villager walking forward said smirking "She's a demon. A monster, that can end up killing us all." The blonde teen glared at the villager, his eyes changing color to red, and bloodlust filled the air as the villager stopped hitting the girl. "If you guys dont get out of here right now.." the blonde teen threatened them, with cold eyes looking at the villagers as he drew his kunai "I swear I wont be able to hold back. And trust me.. I would have no problem killing you all within seconds, you scum." The villagers looked up at the boy, fear filling their bodies, as most of them started running out of the alley out of fear of the boy. A few of the villagers stayed however, smirking at the boy saying confidently "Hah, there's nine of us, and one of you. Even if you seem stronger than I am, there's no way you can take all nine of us" He grinned at the boy and continued "Just give up. You might've scared some of those useless thugs, but we're different. Empty threats wont work." The blonde teen showed a huge smile before his eyes darkened again "oh, is that so? I'm pretty sure I could handle you by myself easily enough" He said with a cocky grin "However, if you think I'll need to have the same amount of people helping me that wont be a problem either" the boy said, he formed a ram seal and shouted **Kage bunshin no jutsu!**Smoke emerged all around as 8 copies of the boy stood in a group. "Hey, are you ready?" one of the clones shouted at the villagers. "You better get ready for some serious as whoopin' " one of the other clones shouted as they all rushed towards the villagers at full speed. "Well.. that was rather easy.." the blonde teen said as he dispelled his shadow clones. _Did they get tired of beating me already...? _the girl thought as she slowly moved her hands away from her face and looked up at a blonde buy with blue eyes. She quickly closed her eyed and moved her hands back in front of her face. The blonde teen picked her up and said in a soothing voice "It's alright now, I won't let them hurt you again" She slowly moved her hands away from her face, tears in the corner of her eyes as she let out low voice "..really? Promise?" she said as she looked up at the blonde teen, smiling down at her. "Yeah, promise".

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

"Oooh, welcome back brat" A man with long white hair said to the blonde teen as he walked towards him "Hey.. Ero-sennin" the blonde teen said in a somewhat dejected tone. The white haired man said as he approached the blonde teen "Did you fail to find any go-" He interrupted himself as he looked at the girl in the arms of the blonde teen "Hey, Naruto.. who's this?" Naruto looked down at the girl with a sad face as he said "Well you see.. as soon as I walked into the village I heard some noise in an alley.. it sounded like a fight so I went to check it out.. and there I saw a bunch of villagers kicking and punching this little girl, lying on the ground.. they kept calling her a demon and monster.." He looked at the white haired man before he continued "I.. I couldn't just watch.. i could barely contain my rage as I walked towards them.. I, I tried to frighten them into running away, but some stayed so I kicked their asses.." Naruto looked at the white haired man before sighing and sitting down on the ground, and he looked down at the girl again. "I decided to take her with me.. for this training trip, and then I'll take her with me back to Konoha when we're done. I couldn't just leave her there in the village.." He looked down at the girl with a sad smile on his face. "Ero-sennin.. it's alright to take care of her, right? I mean.. it was the right thing, right?" Naruto looked at his sensei, who looked down at the girl, as he made a grumbling sounds "Naruto.. taking care of a child is a big deal, and not only that. You need to train, and we have to hide from Akatsuki. Do you think we can do that while taking care of her?" He said with a serious look, looking down at Naruto, who only looked back with a serious face while saying "I can do it. I ca-" The girl looked up at Naruto, her eyes looking at Jiraiya "I'm not weak, I wont be in the way. please take me with you" she looked up at Jiraiya with eyes begging to let her stay with them "I can't stay in the village, they all hate me, calling me a monster.. hurting me everyday.." she looked down, tears forming in her eyes " I CAN'T STAY THERE" She shouted at him, tears streaming down her face "I can't stay there.." Jiraiya looked at her with a serious face, and asked her two questions; "Why did they call you a monster and if you were being attacked like Naruto said earlier, how come you only have a wound on your head, and not anywhere else on your body?" She looked down at her feet before she looked up at Jiraiya and said "They call me a monster because I can manipulate water without seals.." she looked at Jiraiya to see him raise an eyebrow at her statement. "I apparently also have the ability to use ice techniques, but I'm not sure how.. all I know is that I somehow formed a layer of ice around my body to protect myself once, when I was almost beaten to death by some villagers a couple of years ago.. after that it's always been there.. I dont know a lot about chakra and how everything works but I used to get exhausted because of the ice around me all the time.. I dont get exhausted anymore now though, to be honest I havent felt anything close to exhaustion due to the ice layer around me, even though it's there at all times.." She looked up at Jiraiya, and then back down to her feet again. _Great, now they think I'm a monster as well.. I should've lied.. _Jiraiya sighed and smiled at the girl "Well then, are you sure you want to come along with us? It's dangerous you know, we have some really powerful people after us" She looked up at Jiraiya with a huge grin plastered on her face "Yes, please take me with you!"


End file.
